Every Way to Say I Love You
by Kimblee Whitehead
Summary: Olivia had no doubt that Alex knew every word in the dictionary. She knew every way to say hello, or goodbye. Or I love you. And she certainly did. A/O


**Every Way to Say I Love You**

* * *

><p>Alex Cabot was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Like, walk into a room and everything goes silent gorgeous, because nobody would dare to make a peep when an angel is in their presence. Olivia figured that the only explanation for her beauty was that God was tired of humans using things like surgeries and make-up to gain beauty, and wanted to show humans that they didn't need that. And thus, the beauty that is now known as Alex Cabot was created.<p>

But God needed to balance out that beauty, Olivia realized. He couldn't risk her being perfect, and so God gave her an overpowering logic that would block out her ability to have a heart. She was cruel. She would make a cold and calculated judgment, because that was what her job required to do. She didn't care about somebody's sob story. If they screwed up, she would make sure they were punished for it. She was cold, the ice queen.

But Olivia knew that all Ice would eventually melt a little bit. When the frost that Alex called her heart would eventually melt, what a warm heart it was. Such a beautiful heart, that cared about everybody. And when that heart showed itself, bluebirds sang. Good things would always happen when that heart became known, even if Alex herself didn't exactly realize it.

But then it would freeze right up again. She was back to her cold, calculating self. She was a being that all great super villains would fear. The Joker didn't dare prank her, as he knew her wrath was worse than anything Batman would ever be capable of. Lex Luthor wouldn't dare go near her, because not even all of the kryptonite in the world could save him from the Ice Queen's rampage.

At the same time, Olivia didn't see Alex as a super hero. It didn't fit. She fought for justice, sure, but Olivia thought that Alex would be a fantastic super villain. Because that's where the fun is. Besides, she had the personality for it Cold, ruthless, dangerous. She would be the bad guy that made the toughest of good guys tremble in fear. The Ice Queen, she would be. Freezing over the city, destroying all those who dared defy her. Olivia wondered what her evil laugh would be like.

If Olivia was a super hero, she decided Alex would be her nemesis. Best friends by day, arch enemies by night. And they would never know each other's identities, Olivia decided. There would be more drama that way. It wasn't that far of a stretch. They certainly had their moments where they acted like enemies. They fought with each other, they yelled at each other, Olivia could remember many times where they nearly got physical.

Alex had the ability to drive her insane, Olivia realized. Alex made her crazy. And not the happy kind of crazy like a mad hatter, but Queen of Hearts crazy. The kind of crazy that made her want to go out into the streets, and cut off the heads of all of those who were unfortunate enough to cross her path. Alex made her want blood. Alex made her want to punch lampposts.

Maybe that was God's plan. Maybe Alex existed for the sole purpose of making Olivia crazy. Maybe the rage Alex brought onto Olivia was God's way of making those around her behave. Maybe one day, there would be somebody who angered God. God would then have Alex irritate her so much, that Olivia would want to kill something. Then, that person who annoyed God would cross paths with the angry Olivia, and Olivia would snap their neck.

But as crazy as Alex could make her, Olivia knew she was crazy for Alex. That was God's way of providing no harm would come to the blond. Because he knew that Olivia would never be able to harm her. No matter how much the murdering urge expanded within her, she would never take it out of Alex. Through screaming, yes. But never physically. Because Alex was an angel, Olivia knew. And it was a sin to harm angels. Especially ones as pretty as Cabot.

And smart. Alex was so smart. Incredibly smart. And she was classy. She knew everything. She listened to classical music, she read books. Lots of books. Olivia had no doubt that Alex knew every word in the dictionary. She knew every way to say anything. Hello. goodbye. I love you.

And that she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little AO drabble. Nothing much, but I like how it turned out. What do you all think? Let me know, and thank you for reading!**

**Kimblee Whitehead, we're done here.**


End file.
